


Szybki prysznic

by kottkvarn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kottkvarn/pseuds/kottkvarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John i Sherlock zakończyli sprawę w Bostonie. W drodze powrotnej na lotnisko Sherlock jedzie okrężną drogą, by zyskać na czasie i podroczyć się z doktorem. Mianiatura fluff, slash, romans. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szybki prysznic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Three Minute Wash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600755) by [mattsloved1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1). 



W ramach kolejnej przysługi dla Mycrofta, cztery dni temu John i Sherlock dostali sprawę związaną z morderstwem na obrzeżach Bostonu. Zaraz po zamknięciu kryminalisty w areszcie, dwóch mężczyzn znalazło się w drodze powrotnej na lotnisko. Jako że Sherlock od tygodnia wymieniał zalety jazdy samochodem z nim jako kierowcą, John siedział na miejscu pasażera. Nie ukrywał zaskoczenia, kiedy Holmes skręcił do myjni samochodowej.

\- Co robisz?

\- Myję samochód. – odparł z prostotą detektyw i po chwili wjechali w ścianę wody.

\- Sherlock, dlaczego do cholery…

John nie zdołał dokończyć zdania. Ciało bystrego współpracownika gwałtownie otarło się o deską rozdzielczą i zanim doktor skojarzył jak do tego doszło, Sherlock usiadł na nim okrakiem. Dwie pary ust zmiażdżyły się wzajemnie, a ręce Johna instynktownie objęły pas Holmesa. Szczupłe dłonie wczepiły się w krótkie włosy doktora, sprawiając, że mężczyźni stali się nierozerwalni do momentu, w którym wzięcie oddechu było absolutnie konieczne.

\- Sprawa przedstawia się dosyć jasno. – wydyszał Sherlock. – Mamy co najwyżej trzy minuty, zanim samochód znów wyjedzie na zewnątrz.

John jęknął sfrustrowany.

\- To za mało na cokolwiek!

Sherlock uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- To dopiero przystawka. – wyszeptał do jego ucha, wyginając się nad jego ciałem. - Przedsmak tego, co możesz mieć. Doprawdy, nie masz się czym martwić. Mam zamiar rozkoszować się daniem głównym i deserem w prywatnym samolocie, który zabierze nas do domu. Co powiesz na podniebną rozkosz, John? (1)

John odrzucił głowę w tył i jęknął, kiedy Sherlock złapał go za spodnie. Z chudym detektywem trzymającym go za krocze, równocześnie przysysającym się do jego szyi, biedny doktor nie miał innego wyboru, jak się zgodzić. Na szczęście cztery ściany zapewniały im chwilę prywatności.

Kiedy samochód wyjeżdżał z myjni, mężczyźni jak gdyby nigdy nic siedzieli na swoich miejscach. W zmiętoszonych ubraniach i dociskając gaz, pospieszyli na lotnisko.

* * *

(1) W oryginale ,,Do you have any interest in joining The Mile High Club?". Mile High Club oznacza w slangu ni mniej, ni więcej jak przeżywanie przyjemności cielesnych w samolocie.


End file.
